Warm to the touch
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: A group of friends decides to start a new life, away from their homes. But on their way to said happiness. The group of friends gets stuck in the desolated rural area, where the Ambrose town is eir friendship gets tested in the worst scenario. BoXOC Explicit-content,You know how Bo is so of course involves non consensual, BDSM, Horror, Bo Sinclair, Oc, Vicent Sinclair.


**House of Wax- Warm to the touch**

 **Characters** : Bo Sinclair

 **Rated** : M (Involves bad things)

 **Summary** : A group of friends decides to start a new life, away from their homes. To find happiness faraway from those they love. But on their way to said happiness. The group of friends gets stuck in the desolated rural area, where the Ambrose town is located.

There the happiness they are saving will be shattered, as gruesome events will put their friendship at test.

Even if beauty puts you at bay, make sure to have a plan for everything. Because you will never know, what might just happen.

* * *

Mabel walked around the gas station, quietly taken in her surrounds, as her friend Caroline tried to get some signal from her phone. " _Damn it_." Her friend cursed while, squeezing the phone in anger, before trying again.

From the corner of her eye, she could tell that the gas station owner would occasionally glance at her. She looked at Caroline who proceeded to put her phone in her pocket and walked inside the station. "Look i don't have all that money with me, but i swear i can get it later."

"Listen Lady." He snickered, lifting his cap and scratching his head. "Last time i did that to a couple of strangers, they stole a radiator fan. So, it's a no."

"That sucks." Mabel said, folding her arms and walking up to them.

"Yeah." He said. "They took off, and when i went to confront them, their friends jumped on me. I can't take any risks."

"Oh." Caroline said. "Then…how much for it?"

"I thought you didn't have money." Mabel asked, putting her hands, on her back pockets.

"I don't have a lot. Do you have money with you?"

"Not much."

"Look. We still have some friends that are going to meet us at the campsite. They're a little late but i know they have money with them." Caroline twisted her fingers, her eyebrows twisting in hope.

"Sorry, can't help you." He said, looking ahead of him.

"Mr. I -!?"

"Name's Bo." He nodded before motioning to the door. "If you two don't mind, I've to take care of few things."

"Right." Mabel stepped aside, as Bo went to the door, holding it open for them. "How much is the price _exactly_?"

" **Fuck**." Caroline cursed, walking out of the station.

"Well," He placed the key on the door, locking it." The replacement is between $253 and $411. With the labor costs $156 while parts are priced between $209 and $255."

"Holy shit, that's too expensive." Caroline voiced outraged.

"Well, Miss, we are in an isolated place. I pay a lot of money to order parts. The fee can be very pricey." Bo walked past by her.

"Can't you make it a little cheaper?" Mabel asked, following him to his pick-up truck.

Bo snickered in amusement. "Sorry."

"I'll suck your dick."

"CAROLINE." Mabel turned to face her friend, who stood a little away from them.

"Sorry but i don't want to be stuck in this forsaken place." She answered, whipping her forehead, licking her lips.

"I'm so sorry." Mabel raised her hands. "We'll wait for our friends to arrive. I'm sure they can help us _with money_." Mabel glared at Caroline, who in return, raised her eyebrows in a sassy way.

Bo shook his head. "I have to go. Sorry ladies."

"Can't you give us a ride, at least?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, staring at Bo.

He stood quiet for a few moments. Looking at another direction, thinking. "I'm kinda in a hurry."

"You don't have to drop us at the campsite spot. Just in the trail." Caroline approached. "Our friends will arrive soon and i can ask them for some money."

Bo turned at Caroline, looking at her intently. "Ok."

"Mabel, get in." Caroline opened the door.

Mabel licked her lips and then looked at Bo, who was smiling amusingly, eyes following Caroline.

"Do you girls mind, of i make a quick stop at my house?" Bo said, turning the engine on.

"Sure." Mabel said, sitting behind Caroline, who prompted her foot on the seat of the truck.

"I would appreciate, if you didn't do that." Bo said, as he tapped two times on Caroline's knee.

" _Caroline_." Mabel gently hit Caroline on the shoulder.

"Sorry." Caroline took her hairpin off, her natural curly hair falling off.

"Your hair is really pretty." Bo said, one arm out of the window, while the other held the steering wheel. "Where are you girls from?" Despite being in the plural, the question was more directed to Caroline than to Mabel.

Caroline adjusted her hair, putting the hairpin back on her hair. She looked behind her, looking straight at Mabel's green eyes. "New York, Manhattan."

"And i'm from Greece but i was raised in Montana, a town called Big Sandy." She answered, catching Bo's smile as he ignored her response.

"That's a long trip you're doing."

"Yeah." Caroline turned her face around, looking at the town that seemed more ghostly than she thought.

Bo coughed, occasionally looking at Caroline. "Here we are. This will only take a while." He said, leaving the truck.

"He ignored me completely." Mabel confessed, resting her arm on the front seat.

"Oh will you stop with that, Mabel? When a guy ignores you, doesn't mean you're not attractive. That paranoid behavior has to stop." Caroline sighed in frustration, opening the glove compartment. "You're pretty. Enough with this."

Mabel sighed, biting her lower lip."It's easy for you to talk. You have many men after you. Hey..." She quickly pulled her friend's arm. " _The fuck you're doing?_ " She panicky looked at the house's door, making sure Bo wouldn't come out.

"Let go." Caroline jerked her friend's hands' away from her, as she continued to rummage through the compartment. "He doesn't want to make a cheaper price, might as well see if he has spared money."

" _Can't believe you're stealing from him. He's being nice enough to drop us on the trail_."

"Well, for someone who doesn't trust strangers, he shouldn't have left us alone in his truck." Caroline took $25 from the compartment. "He won't miss this."

" _Oh my God_." Mabel rubbed her eyes, pulling her hair back. " _This is wrong_."

"Just act normal. You give away too much with your attitude."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up." Caroline bit the point of her fingernail. "He won't notice, trust me." She started to shake her leg.

Mabel shook her head, leaving the truck. She answered Caroline's question, before she even ask it. "Taking fresh air."

"Mabel." Caroline got out of the truck, taking a hold on Mabel's arm. "Look it will be fine." She smile, her hands cooping her pale face. "We'll start anew. No one will point their fingers at us. No judgment or repercussions."

Mabel looked from side to side. She grabbed Caroline's warm hands, taking them off her face. "If you say so."

"Can i have a smile?" She tilted her head in a comical way. "Oh…I see that lip curling. There it is." She kissed her head. "Good girl."

"Am i interrupting?" Bo came out, walking up to his truck.

"Nah." Caroline pulled Mabel. "Come on."

Bo nodded, watching the girls entering. "Are you ok?" He asked Mabel, receiving a nod and a hum in return. "Ok." He started the truck, making his way to the campsite.

"I will drop you off on your campsite."

"No, the trail is fine." Mabel said, as Caroline absorbed the streets.

"It's ok Miss. I don't mind." Bo said, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

Mabel blinked, looking at him, before adverting her gaze away. She moved from the middle to behind Caroline's seat, she looked at Bo who was now completely focused on the road.

"You don't have to really drop us there. You're already doing us a big favor by taking us from the town." She would occasionally catch his eyes as he smiled again.

"No worries. I don't mind at all. Hell, i can even make a quick check on your car, to see what type of parts, you girls need."

"Hmm." Mabel looked at Caroline, hoping for a back up. But her friend was dazing in her own thoughts. "It's just a radiator fan. I know a few things about cars too."

"Oh you do?" Bo gave her a charming smile, taking a cigar out of the pack. "Want one?"

"I'll take it." Caroline grabbed a cigar, taking his lighter in the process.

"Hm?" He waited for Mabel, but she simply shook her head. "You don't smoke?"

"Smoking and drinking is bad for your health."

Bo laughed and nodded. "Indeed. But addiction is hard to fight." He leaned to Caroline who lighted his cigar. "Open the window to make you feel more comfortable."

"I already did." Mabel rested her nose against the back of her hand.

"How much will this check up costs us, Bo?" Caroline puffed the smoke out.

' _Oh so you were actually listening after all?_ ' Mabel bit her tongue, trying not to look annoyed. She failed, as she noticed Bo's smirk directed at her.

"Free."

"I already said, i've checked. I know what we need."

"Mabel shut up." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you." Mabel said, receiving an incredulous look from both. "I hate when you tell me to shut up. If you want the ride till the end, be my guest. But i'll walk up there. Please pull over." Mabel glared at Bo.

"Mabel?" Caroline turned around, as Bo stopped the truck.

"I need time for myself. I can't think with you constantly telling me to shut up." Mabel left the truck, walking in the direction of the campsite.

"Mabel." Caroline grabbed her forearm, pulling her. "What's wrong?"

Mabel avoided her eyes. "Walking calms me down. I like to take things in. I'll meet you both on the campsite."

Caroline didn't let go of her arm. She held it tightly. "Look it's ok. Listen," She placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I'm sorry. I'm scared too, but we will be safe. No one will look for us where we are going. I know you need time to get your thoughts organized. But i'm here. I will not leave you."

Mabel looked at the dirty ground, shaking her head. She waited for her mind to settle down. "Ok. But, when i ask for some time alone, you leave me alone. And enough with the shut up."

"Ok." Caroline smiled, kissing her head. "Let's just take his ride. Let him do his job at our car. Maybe i can convince him to make us a discount."

She looked at Bo, who took his cap off, pulling his hair back, before putting it back. With hesitance, Mabel complied. "Fine."

She watched Caroline making her way to the truck. ' _Damn it Caroline._ '


End file.
